He's a Girl!
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This story, is how life would be if Ichigo was a girl, and had to hide it for some reason. Warning: Watched 5 or 6 Law and Order SVU marathons, so thoughts, kind of combined. No rape or any of that, but the thoughts did combine a bit, woops. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Our story, starts after the fight with Kenpachi, (a soulreaper, who's good, but he's hard to explain, to learn more, you can go to and search for bleach) He just found out that Ichigo is female, but Ganju, and Hanatarou (friends of Ichigo, who help her out, on the rescue of Rukia) are out of hearing shot, so can not hear this.

"Hahahaha. Lost to a girl." says Kenpachi, he falls over. (he's okay, just tired.)

Ichigo, falls over as well, Ganju, and Hanatarou , walk over to Ichigo, and Ganju carries her off. Hanatarou, leads Ganju to one of the sewers, and Ganju lays her down, on the sewers base. Hanatarou, opens up Ichigo's Shihakusho (a soul reapers uniform), and looks so he can apply medicine to the wound, and sees Ichigo's chest. (No he isn't a pervert, the wound is on Ichigo's stomach, just below his chest, again, so there was no way to avoid it)

"Wah!" he yells

"What is it, Hanatarou, and keep it down!" says Ganju

He looks, and sees why Hanatarou was screaming.

"Ichigo's a girl!" they both say

Ichigo, turns her head to the side, and Hanatarou gains control of his self. He starts applying medicine to Ichigo's wounds. The next day, a cold breeze starts flowing by, waking Ichigo up, suddenly.

"A cold breeze?" she asks, she opens her eyes slowly

"Ahh, Good Morning, Miss. Ichigo." says Hanatarou

"Morning." she says

Then she remembers, she quickly closes her robes, and rushes up in a hurry, ignoring the sudden dizziness on her head. She starts heading the opposite direction, toward any exit.

"That's right, we have to go, and now. Oh, and neither of you two can say a word.. Promise me please?"

"I promise, wait Miss. Ichigo! Wait! You can't leave yet, you're wounds aren't completely healed need to rest!" says Hanatarou

"We don't have time to wait! Rukia needs us now!" Ichigo yells

Ganju, punches Ichigo so hard that new wounds come, and Ichigo is knocked-out. Hanatarou, drags Ichigo back where was she was laying.

"Ah Ganju! Now there's new gashes that need closed." lectures Hanatarou

"What? You needed her stopped, so I stopped her." says Ganju, not caring

Hanatarou gets back to work on Ichigo's wounds, and falls asleep, with Ganju on guard. A few hours pass, and Hanatarou wakes up, to the sound of Ichigo waking up. Ichigo rubs her chin, and glares at Ganju.

"Ow! Did you have to clock me so hard?" complains Ichigo

"I'll keep your secret , but first you have to answer a few questions." says Ganju

Ichigo starts laughing, holding her stomach, she nods in agreement.

"Shoot." she says

"First, you're hair is longer than what you say it is. It's hard to tell, but when I clocked you, I saw something gleam, from light hitting it, in your hair." says Ganju

"Yes, it goes down my back, but I cut it every two months, and pin it up with a bunch of hair pins." answers Ichigo

"Then why are you dressing like a boy?" asks Ganju

"I'm a tomboy, for one reason, I'd rather dress like a guy then wear that God (I don't mean to offend anyone by use of this word, I'm just trying to make it somewhere similar to a response Ichigo would use) Damn awful skirts. In high school I was going to dress, like a girl again, but I made friends with a girl crazy guy, and one of my friends that he is friends with, asked me and Chad, to help keep him under control." lies Ichigo, with some truth in there

"Now I get it." says Ganju (not really, but he has way too much pride to say so)

"Good." says Ichigo

A little while later, Ichigo meets up with Renji. Renji, and Ichigo start fighting, and then Renji, makes his spirit energy rise (Soul Reapers have this thing called spirit energy, they can control it anyway they like, make stable, grow, etc.)

"Rawr, Zabimaru (Renji's zanpakuto, zanpakutos' are swords Soul reapers use, and each and everyone of them has a name)" yells Renji, his sword grows.

"Pierce, Zangetsu!" Ichigo yells, her spirit energy rises as well.

Zangetsu, pierces Renji, severely, braking Renji's glasses, and leaving a huge wound on him. Renji grabs Ichigo by the top of her, Shihakusho. He tells her, about how he meet Rukia, that they have been childhood friends, and how they both went into the school to become Soul Reapers. Also how, Rukia became a family member of the Kuchiki (pronounced Kooshkey, all at once)Family.

"You have to save Rukia, promise me you will." says Renji, collapsing

"Yeah I promise." promises Ichigo

She collapses as well, gaurd sirens go off, Ganju picks up Ichigo, and they run off, leaving Renji, behind. A few days later, Rukia is safe, and everything is back to normal, like nothing happened. Except for two guys, with animal like skulls on their heads,fighting Ichigo and Chad. Everyone (meaning, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, and Rangiku, all soul reapers, all friends of Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, and Orihime) comes into Ichigo's, Chad's, Ishida's, Orihime's(hime is pronounced hemay) and Tatsuki's (Pronounced Totski)classroom.

"Oi, Ichigo" says Renju

"R-renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Toshiro." stutters Ichigo

"Thats Captain Hitsugaya to you." says Toshiro

"What are you guys doing here?" asks Ichigo, ignoring Torshiro

The rooms pretty much empty, and no ones really paying attention at this point.

"We have orders: 'Help the substitute soul reaper fend off the arrancars. (the guys with animal like skull like things on their heads)'" explains Renji

"What the hell are those?" she asks

"Man, s-I mean he's been fighting 'em, and he doesn't even know what they are." says Renji

After school, everybody, heads to Ichigo's house, where Torshiro, is explaining to everybody what arrancars are.

"...and the end of soul reapers. " explains Toshiro

"Ichigo, you're friends are here! They say they need to see you now!" calls Karin (pronounced Kah-ren, she is Ichigo's little sister.)

"Coming!" calls Ichigo

Without a second thought, she runs down the stairs. Everyone follows her, she quickly gets her friends into one of the clinic doors, slamming it behind her. Isshin (Ichigo's dad), and Yuzu, (Ichigo's other sister) is already at the door, with cup to their ear. Ruki, shrugs her shoulder, everyone grabs a glass and joins, Isshin and Yuzu to the door. A flashback is being remembered, a janitor is pulling little girls in, and pulling up their skirts (this is what I meant that thoughts intertwined, or how ever I phrased it, anyways lesson learned, don't make something up while watching SVU marathons.), then leaving them traumatized, but twice he picked on the wrong girls, one being a 6 year old Tatsuki, another being a 6 year old Ichigo, who have been taking karate lessons for two years, and kicked the grown man up. They came up with the idea to catch the guy, by getting all the girls to dress as guys, and each of them make a sacrifice. After the girls left the janitor got caught, at their middle school, of course Tatsuki went off to another middle school(this part is possibly true, given thats where she met Orihime, the rest after and before Tatsuki going off to a different middle school isn't even close to true.) , and dressed like a girl again, but because the janitor followed the other girls. The other ones, stayed as so. They finally caught him in action, but he ran off. They were told not to change back until, the police capture him. To help with the disguise, they wear wretched corsets, but it helped them hid their chest a little bit, that and eating less than normal helped a lot to. They don't wear them on the weekends, after school, or when they go to , we are back into the room.

"What's up." says Ichigo, casually

"They caught him, Ich (their nickname for Ichigo), they got him." says Akiha

"We're free" (her emotions of pure happiness that her friends aren't in fear anymore, and no one else can get hurt is in play here.) says Ichigo

"Yes, Yes, and before his actual punishment, we get to chose a before hand one." says Akiha

"Really?" asks Ichigo

"Yes, Yes, oh speaking of freedom, what are we going to do with these coresets, we wore all this time?" asks Akiha

"Tonight, we burn them." declares Ichigo

There are woo hoos, from everyone around the room.

"Great, it's agreed, tell everyone, gather those wretched things, and come to the beach at midnight." says Ichigo, everyone nods

"And the punishment?"asks Kako

"Well, what do you guys think?" asks Ichigo

"We thought about tying him to a tree, and treating him like a pinata, our parents agreed, but when we went to Sister Rosie…" trails Kako

"And?" says Ichigo

"Sister Rosie wasn't pleased she said 'What would Mrs. Kurosaki want you to do?'" says Akiha

Ichigo goes very pale, at the mention of her deceased mother, that she misses very much, just like everyone does in the Kurosaki hasn't even told anyone, this happened, and at court it would be all out. She doesn't even want to think about what her mom would say. Let alone her dad, shoot she already knew what he'd say. Slowly, she clears her throat, and speaks.

"W-What does my mother have to do with this?" she asks

"We asked Sister Rosie, the same thing, and she said 'Simple, you all respect Mrs. Kurosaki, the most'' Of course we trust you, too. I mean you, and Tatsuki, helped us out of this, we would of ran away, if it weren't for you two. So of course we trust you." says Kako

"Well, I guess what we are trying to ask is what would, Mrs. Kurosaki do?" asks Akako

"First, I'd tell her everything, the whole story. Then the ideas of yours, then she'd say something along the lines of 'Ichigo, girls, you must not have any revenge. Revenge is an endless cycle a family member might seek revenge on all of you guys. Even so, he will suffer greatly for what he has done to you all, you must let him go.' But that's what Mom would do, what do you think we should do, yours' or Moms'?" asks Ichigo

"What ever you like to do is fine with us, right guys?" asks Kako

Everyone either nods, and says yes.

"Why me?" asks Ichigo

"A) We know you'll make a good decision (sometimes, but when she err.. he in the actual Bleach knows the right thing, he does it.), even if we won't agree we know, you'll choose the right one. B) We wouldn't of came up with any of this."says Akiha

"Right. We would of ran off, and hide, gone to different schools, you wouldn't run at all, you and Tatsuki stood your ground, and convinced us to stay. We will follow your judgement." says Kako

Ichigo blushes, and thinks for a minute.

"Alright, well to tell you the truth, I like your idea, but I think we should let him go, even if we get are restraining orders. He is still getting punished, no one would dare hire anyone with this on their record." says Ichigo

"Alright, we're going with Mrs. Kurosaki's idea," says Akiho "See you tonight, Ichigo."

Ichigo goes to the door, and everyone who was at the door, scampers away. Everyone heads in the kitchen, or upstairs. She starts to open the door, and stops for a minute.

"Oh yeah, did anyone figure you out?" asks Ichigo

"Hmm… yes all of our friends who's been with us since elementary and middle school knew. They didn't know the reason, they questioned us about why, we did, so we lied. What about you?" says Kako

"Yes, 4 or 5 girls, and 6 and 7 boys. I lost track on the number anyways. I used the same lie, until this one girl, didn't buy my first lie, so I told her something with some truth in it. She didn't buy that either, but said she'd take it." says Ichigo (this is the end of the Law and Order thing for now, there's a little bit later, but not as much.)

They leave, and head for the door, a few minutes later there's this huge crash, into a tree, to miss a little boy not paying attention, the boy runs off crying.

"Dad! Karin! Yuzu! Hurry, we have a wreck, and it looks like that tree will fall any minute." yells Ichigo

"Right! Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo get the injured." orders Isshin

"And what will you be doing!" says Ichigo

"I'll be stopping the tree, of course, now get out there, a life is at stake!" orders Isshin

"Right!" yells Ichigo

They all run out of the house, gets to the driver's side. See's a guy, and a child

"Hold on mister, you'll be fine, Yuzu, Karin, there's a child hurry!" says Ichigo

"A child?! Karin, lets go!" says Yuzu

"Right!" agrees Karin

They all bust into the car best they can, open the doors, with Isshin's help. Ichigo, hoists the old man up, on a shoulder, trying to help him to walk, Karin, and Yuzu do the same with the the child. They run into the building, putting them in seperate ways trying to go different directions, to get stuff to save them. Renji, opens the door, in curiosity to the noise down stairs.

"More bandages! On the double!" yells Karin

"I have some more supplies upstairs! I'll be right back!" Ichigo yells

She runs upstairs, accidently knocking into Renji, kicking him in the face. She scampers over him, and goes into her closet, grabs medical supplies. She runs out of the door, yelling out her apology to Renji, and tosses supplies to Karin and Yuzu. Runs back upstairs, knocking into Renji, again (Don't get me wrong I like Renji).

"Oof,Ow." says Ichigo, she gets up and helps Renji. "Sorry Renji."

She gets more supplies, and runs down stairs. Then they run into the clinic.

"Ichigo, tend to the old man. Karin and Yuzu take the child, I'll go see if I can get some salin bags, I uh...forgot to stock up." says Isshin, sheepishly

Ichigo's and Karin's red vein, pops onto their heads.

"YOU FORGOT!," Ichigo and Karin yell, so loud everyone comes down, but stands by the wall. "How can you forget? Damn it, Dad, right when we need something you forget to restock!" says Ichigo

"We have enough for the boy, until the ambulance gets here, but his grandfather." says Isshin

"We don't have enough,...Alright make it quick, we'll hold it up here." says Ichigo,

Ichigo grabs the supplies she needs, and heads to the old man. Karin and Yuzu grab the stuff they need for the kid, and head into his room. Isshin dials the number.

"Yes, this is Dr. Kurosaki, I need 30 cases of saline bags, hurry! ….Now, would be nice...Don't worry about it. I'll be stopping to pick them up. " he says and hurries out the door.

In the meantime in the old man's room, with Ichigo, Rukia and company join Ichigo, on the room, but sit silently, on the floor. Ichigo puts peroxide on a cotton ball, and tends to the small cuts, on the old man.

"Hang in there, Gramps. everythings going to be alright." says Ichigo

"How's my grandson, young lady?" asks "Gramps"

Ichigo smiles at "Gramps", and continues the treatment.

"Am I at the hospital,miss.?" asks Gramps

"Sorta" says Ichigo

"What's you're name, miss?" asks Gramps

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, what's you're name if you don't mind me asking." says Ichigo

"My names not important at the moment, miss. You can call me Gramps, or grandfather, anything you like." says Gramps

"I'm sure you're grandson must call you grandfather." says Ichigo, puting an ice pack and towel on Gramps forehead. "I'll call you Gramps"

No my grandson, calls me Grandpa, nothing more, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind you calling me grandfather." says Gramps

"If you say so." says Ichigo

"Are you Dr. Kurosaki's daughter, miss?" asks Gramps

"Good man, he is, tell me where is he?" asks Gramps

"He went to get salin bags unfortunately, we have a low supply. He's gone to get some more, he'll be back soon." says Ichigo

"Ah, is that so. Tell me miss will, you listen to an old man for a bit? Just listen to him tell you a story, Miss. Kurosaki." says Gramps

"Please, don't call me that. There are three Miss. Kurosaki's here, at the moment." says Ichigo

"Yes, of course, you have two little sisters. I barely know you, so I don't want to call you just "Ichigo" like I would if we were good friends." explains Gramps

"Alright, then Miss. Ichigo, is fine. Call me Miss. Ichigo." says Ichigo

"Well, Mrs. Ichigo, will you listen to an old man's story?" asks Gramps

"Yes." says Ichigo 


	2. Chapter 2

"I remember being a young lad, I was throwing newspapers, and you know who I always looked forward, seeing?" asks Gramps

"Your wife?" guesses Ichigo

"Yes, but at first we weren't always happy to see each other. Every Time I came by, we'd yell at each other every chance we got." says Gramps

He starts laughing, everyone sits down, but Ichigo continues working. Listening to everything Gramps says.

"Then one day she was on the stoop crying, because her sister, who was the only family had died. I sat down by her, and she asked me to leave repeatedly. But I didn't leave, she asked why I wouldn't leave. I asked why are you asking me to. She said Everyone she liked, or care for left. I said, I'm different, I won't leave, and I didn't. I stayed there on her stoop for hours. Everyday I would visit her, and she'd talk about her sister, I'd listen until I had to one day, I asked her for her hand, and she said yes. We've been together since. " says Gramps

"What a wonderful story, Grandfather." says Ichigo

"Thank you, Miss. Ichigo." says Gramps

Isshin, comes back, and comes in carrying cases.

"Got them!" says Isshin

Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo, move quickly. Grabbing salin bags, and they keep moving, in fast motion again. Working on patience, everywhere. Isshin, goes straight to the phone dialing numbers, to find out when ambulance will get here. A few minutes pass, and Isshin cups one end of the phone.

"Ambulance will be here soon!" he yells

"That's great" calls Yuzu, Karin,and Ichigo

They continue cleaning wounds, Ichigo smiles at Gramps.

"There we go." she says

She takes off the old wash rag, and puts on a fresh one, on Gramps forehead.

"You, you're sisters are very nice people,Miss. Ichigo. Your parents be proud of you, three." says Gramps

"Huh? Oh, yes, thank you, but it's nothing really. We're saving lives, because we want to. We don't do it because we have to." says Ichigo

Gramps takes Ichigo's hand.

"Yes, my dear, that might be so, but a lot of people, aren't like you and your family. Doctors usually do things that you're Dad does because they need to, not a lot of people do things, because they wanted to." says Gramps

He lets go of her hand, and pats her head.

"You know not a lot of people would of swerved to miss a child, like you did. You're grandsons very lucky to have you as a grandfather." says Ichigo

"Why do you say that?" asks Gramps

"When I opened the door, you were in between your grandson, and the airbag. If you didn't do that your grandson, would have been crushed, and would have needed operated on quickly. He is very lucky to have you." says Ichigo

"Thank-you for saying that, but I did anything any grandpa would do." says Gramps

Ichigo shakes her head no.

"That's where you're wrong, they would of done the complete opposite of what you did.," says Ichigo "Do you see want to see my dad?"

"Yes." says Gramps

"I'll go get him before the ambulance gets here. Then I'll go check on your grandson, and let him in." says Ichigo

She leaves, gets her dad, and checks on his grandson. She then leads the ambulance workers to both rooms, and everyone leaves the clinic to give them room. A little while later, Ichigo, and the rest of the company heads back upstairs, to finish their conversation. A few minutes later everybody, leaves except for Rukia. Later at midnight, at the beach. All the girls have replaced their fire is up, and raring, and everyone tosses their coresets in the fire. Their is cheering everywhere, by everyone.

Um..since the court hearing, is after school, and we're spose to speak at least for five minutes, in the thing. What will we do?" asks Rieka (pronounced Reeka)

"Well we'll meet at the courthouse in a triangle formation. So we can all get into the courtroom, in once.," says Ichigo, she takes out pen and paper and starts drawing. "The person who will speak shall be in front, then we'll go youngest to oldest. Sound good?"

Everyone nods, and Tana raises her hand, and Ichigo picks her.

"We think you should do it." says Tana

"Me?" asked Ichigo, shocked

"Yes," says Tana, she grabs Ichigo's hands. "Please, Ichigo, please do it."

"I-I don't know." says Ichigo.

Everyone holds onto Ichigo.

"Huh?" asks Ichigo

"Please, we insist, you do it." says Sachi

"Alright, well, then I'll be first, then Sachi, followed by Tana, followed by Reiko, then Kako, and then Akiha. (there were more but these are the ones going in their place.) " says Ichigo

Everyone lets go of Ichigo, sighing sounds of relief.

"How do we exit?" asks Kako

"Easy," says Ichigo, showing the picture to everyone. "See, like this, the speaker will go to the doors, hold one open, then the person on the other side of the opened door, will hold open the other door. Everyone else will walk out, then we leave, agread?"

Everyone nods, and they all sneak back into their house. The next day, school is closed, so everyone can attend the court, on time. This is an important matter, so the courtroom is full. All the girls, are dressed just like girls again, but in appropriate attire for court. Of course Ichigo, doesn't leave until, everyone is out of the house, she wants to show everyone, that didn't know, at court. She even refused to go when Keigo(a friend of Ichigo's the same friend she was talking about with Ganju) came to pick her up, thanking him, but saying she'd see him there. Even Tatsuki is joining them today, she says she'll be in the crowd, but she'll stand up. The judge, relays the events of that day, what happened, all though it was just a minstaminer,(I'm guessing). He (i.e. the criminal) is to be used as an example, that provocative behavior, such as practically kidnapping and raising skirts, and leaving them there in fear. Will not be tolerated, anywhere.

"Alright, bring in the school children. Their high schoolers now, are they not?" asks the Judge

"Yes, your honor." says Sister Rosie

"Who are you, and how do you know the children." asks Judge

"I'm Sister Rosie, I'm a friend of the children. They known me since they were little" answers Sister Rosie

"My that is a long time. Why don't you go bring them in?" asks the Judge

"Yes your honor." says Sister Rosie

She lets them in, and they walk in, just like they practice. The Judge asks each of them to say their name. They each say their names,including the people who were there that day, then those people sit down. The audience/ witnesses doesn't laugh, doesn't glare, but they do look sadly at them, all of them, and glare at the criminal.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you all.," says the Judge, turning to them, then he turns to the others. "I have allowed these children, to pick a punishment, on the perpetrator before the jury makes their own decision. The criminal has already, pleaded guilty, to all crimes. Now, ladies as you please tell everyone what you have decided."

"We've decided not to do a thing." says Ichigo

"You're letting me go?" asks the Criminal

Ichigo looks the criminal in the eyes.

"I didn't say that, that is up to the judge and jury. We have no say, in the matter. Except that we are not punishing you ourselves." she says

"Very well, you may exit or stay." says the Judge

"Thank you, your honor" says Ichigo

They leave exactly the way they planned/agreed to. They leave the court, knowing their parents would tell them everything, later. Besides it'd be in the papers too.

"Now what?" asks Tana

"Uh..we could go out, or go home." says Ichigo

"Go home, then to Ich's house." says Everyone

"Wait my house?" asks Ichigo

"Yeah, that's where we hang out." says Akiha

"True" says Ichigo 


	3. Chapter 3

Later everyone who came with Ichigo, everyone who came from the soul society, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida is at Ichigo's house. They are all in the kitchen.

"Ichigo, Karin,Yuzu." says Isshin

They put the drinks that they were drinking down.

"Yes Dad?" asks Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin

"Come here." says Isshin

"He's up to something. Probably gonna embarrass us, again." says Karin

"Most likely, " says Ichigo, then whispers to Karin, "If he does anything, you know what to do."

Karin nods, and they walk to their dad, standing shoulder to shoulder. Isshin, hugs all three of them, all three are too shocked to say or do anything.

"You're Mom, would be so proud of her daughters. Just as I am." says Isshin

All of them hug their Dad, back.

"Thank-you Dad, we love you." they say

"I love you two." he says

"All hell(don't mean to offend anyone) has frozen over." says Rukia, Sachi, Akiha, Kako, Tana, Reiko and Tatsuki

"Uh-huh" says Orihime

"Mmm" says Chad, nodding (Chad doesn't say a lot.)

"What do you mean, all Hell's (again don't want to offend anyone) frozen over?" asks everyone else there

"Ichigo's dad never hugged any of them, as far as we know of, without embarrassing speech, as he runs to them. Before he can get to them though, Karin and Ichigo ignores him, telling Yuzu to do the same, not to encourage him. Though just walking off makes it worse. So Ichigo and Karin would, kick him in the face, making him fall to the ground. He'd say something like 'Way to go girls, Daddy is so proud.' (he actually would, just replace girls with their names, and you'll have something similar)Then walk off, with their hands locked behind their head,with Yuzu behind them, and walk off like nothing happened. So for their Dad to do something as normal as that, they must be shocked but happy." explained Tatsuki

Yuzu, starts making dinner, and later everyone eats. Then they all go home, Ichigo says bye to her friends, and goes to the school to get a girls uniform, before the school closes for the night. Later she heads upstairs and goes to bed. The next morning Ichigo is up and ready for school, at 5:57. Kon,(is a mod soul, mod soul is a pill that soul reapers use when they are in the human world, in their artificial body, it looks normal human, which is the idea, Mod Souls help make their body not look dead on the floor, and act like them, anyways Jon is a Mod Souls in a stuffed animal of a lion) is up as well, but is distracted by Ichigo in her school uniform, blushing at the fact that she's in a skirt. She grabs her backpack, and sneaks out the door. It's now 6:07 and Rukia comes in Ichigo's room. Kon looks at Rukia smiling ear to ear at her.

"Rukia! Ichigo is gone. She's usually sleeping in 'till later, but she's left. Said she had to do something, leaving at 5:57 a. m." declares Kon (yes, he's a talking stuffed lion, it's all because of the fact that he is a mod soul.)

"What time is it now?" asks Rukia

"6:09" says Kon, looking at the clock

"She's been gone that long, and you didn't say anything." says Rukia, angrily

"Well.. she left in the girl's school uniform, and I got distracted. Anyways she ran-off. I asked her where she was going. Although she took her backpack, I knew it wasn't school." says Kon

"What did she say?" asks Rukia

"She said, It's none of your business. Oh, tell Rukia when she wakes up, I'll see her at school." says Kon

"Hmm...I wonder what she's up to." says Rukia

Later on, at the place where Ichigo meets the skaters first. (heres where the Law and order part begins, the court was part of the first one, I just took a break from it) Ichigo places some flowers,to replace the dying ones, in the little girls vase.

"There" says Ichigo

The skaters come around, and see Ichigo. They stop their skateboards, and starts walking.

"Look boys, a dame, and she's on our territory. Watch me real er in.," says the Skaters Leader. (I honestly don't remember their names.) "Hey Babe, with the red hair!"

Ichigo, sees who it is.

"Ugh, not him, this should be fun." says Ichigo, sarcastically. "Yeah?"

The leader, walks over, grabs Ichigo's hand, pulls her into him.

"You know you're on the wrong side of town." says the Leader

"Actually you are, all of you are on the wrong side of town." says Ichigo

Remembering telling them to get lost after they knocked down the little girl's offering, to get lost, after apologizing to the little girls ghost.

"Fiesty I like it." says the Leader

He puts his hand on her back.

"Let go of me." scowls Ichigo

"Now why I do a thing, like that?" asks the Leader

He moves her shirt up a bit.(Yes, I know not all skaters are bad people, no I'm not stereotyping, these skaters are though.) Ichigo, gets really mad at that point.

"Why you Pervert!" she yells

She takes the skaters hand, flips him over her body and stomps on his face.

"What's you're problem!" says the Others,angrily

"You wanna go!" says Ichigo

"Yeah, we do! You're going to pay for that!" says the others

They all fight, and Ichigo wins, and fixes her uniform. (it's over, not realy Law and Order, but still counting for right now.)

"Who, are you?" scowls the Leader

"Ichigo" says Ichigo

"I'll get you for this, Ichigo." says the Leader

"Yeah, right pervert!" says Ichigo

She stomps on his face again, and walks away heading to school. Later at school, Keigo is telling everyone his little plan. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, So you think hot water will turn Ichigo male like in the legends." says School Mate (got this off of Ranma ½)

"Yeah, think about it one minute he's a he, and in the courtroom, he's a she." says Keigo

"That is true, but what if it's the other way around?" asks School Mate

Keigo, takes out a bucket full of cold water.

"Then, I hit her with some cold water.," says Keigo, he sees Ichigo coming to the classroom. "Here she comes, ready positions."

When Ichigo opens the door, hot water pours on her.

"Ahh!," yelps Ichigo, "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

The steam clears, and Ichigo is mad, still a girl, spitting water out, and glaring at Keigo. Since she knows this is Keigo's doing.

"Hmm...didn't work, lets try this." says Keigo

As Ichigo is wringing out her hair, Keigo tosses the cold water, on her.

"Eeeek! Cold! Cold! Cold!" she says

She grabs Keigo by the collar, after wiping water from, her eyes.

"What are you doing?!" she demands

"Well I thought your body was like that legend, that turned out to be true(most likely not true, if I crushed your belief system, I'm sorry but The springs of Jusenkyo is real, if you want to go, its just south of Mount Kensei, according to flickr, and WordIQ, but there secret springs to, just think of it as a hunt for springs.). When one of the schools, went to the Jusenkyo springs in China, and a guard demonstrated what would happen if someone fell into one of the pools of water, and that hot water reverse the effects of the cold water. Also everytime cold water spills on the person, the effects of the pool of water, had on them, would be the same as if they just fell in the pool of water. In the guards case he turns into a cow. (poor guard)." explains Keigo

"Well there are two problems with that theory of yours : 1) The Jusenkyo is in China, I've never been to China. 2) Even if I did go, you'd have to be one sex, in my case a guy, and turn into a girl. I have always been a girl. Next time if you want to know something just ask." says Ichigo

"Why did you dress like a guy ?" asked Keigo

"Give me a minute. I'll be back." says Ichigo

She goes toward the door, but Keigo grabs her arm.

"Wait! You said you'd answer my questions. You lied!" whines Keigo

"No, I didn't, I have to get into my winter gym outfit, because someone got me all soaked." reminds Ichigo

"Oh right, sorry" says Keigo, letting go

"It's cool." says Ichigo

While walking she wrings her hair out, she starts heading toward the gym, to go into the girls locker room.

"Damn him, oh well can't turn back the clock, but I wouldn't change it even if I could." says Ichigo

Renji comes around the corner. Rukia, told everybody this mornings all come her way.

"Hey there she is! Hey Ichigo! Why, are you that way, ain't class the other direction." asks Renji

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." replies Ichigo

He get's closer, so their not yelling, and sees water dripping off her.

"Did you fall into a fountain?" asks Renji

"No, I didn't, got to go." says Ichigo, waving at him

She starts to run to the gym,inside the gym, starts unbuttoning her shirt, she heads into the girls lockerroom. In there she grabs some winter gym clothes. Without noticing that Rangiku is in there, she puts her clothes into the dryer. After putting on the hoodie part of the gym uniform, (she has a gym shirt and joggers on ) Rangiku walks up to her.

"Hey, Ichigo, " says Rangiku,(pronounced Ron-geeko) she notices the clothes in the dryer. "Why are your clothes soaking wet?"

"Long story. But lets just say it includes one of my friends idiotic plan, and a legend." says Ichigo

"A legend? So you're friend got you all soaked, over a legend?" asks Rangiku

"Basically, come on we will be late." says Ichigo, grabbing Rangiku's wrist.

Ichigo, drags Rangiku all the way to class. Later in the classroom, Keigo, gives Ichigo, her backpack that he has dried, along with all the books inside.

"Okay, Kurosaki, talk, answer the question." he says matter-of-factly

"Oh, hey Keigo." says Ichigo

"You said you'd answer, but the moment you get back, all you can say is," says Keigo, then making his voice sound girlier " 'Oh hey Keigo'."

"That's all you say, You never change do you? Male, female, you have that look on your face, going all Ladida I don't have a care in the world?" complains Keigo, normal voice

Keigo goes off, and skips around in a circle. Then, tears start falling from his eyes, and he runs toward the exit, after doing a lap around the room.

"Is he always like this?" asks Toshiro, to noone in particular

There's a teardrop on the side of Ichigo's, and she has an 'uh' look.( like this: only usually on the back of the head)

"Nah, today, he's a lot calmer than usual." says Ichigo, the teardrop disappears.

She sighs, takes off one of her shoes, tosses it at Keigo, hitting him spot on. She walks over at his fallen over body, and puts her shoe back on.

"Hey Keigo, will you calm down? I'll answer your question. Let's see what was your question?...Oh yes. I dressed like a guy, because I was helping my middle school catch an idiotic pervert, who would soon turn into a rapist. According to psychologist, who tested him, the first time he was captured and did some test on him. Before he escaped, five minutes later, never seen again. We were told by police, not to turn back into our original clothing, until he was captured again, for elementry school, he was our janitor, he'd grab girls, randomly, and pull him into the closet. Pin them to the wall and lift skirts. We'd kick him run off, but it never slow him down. All the girls dressed like guys, to help catch him, each sacrificing herself for evidence. It wasn't a great plan, but hey we were 6, and it did work." explains Ichigo, nonchalantly

"A rapist!" says Keigo

"No, I said idiotic perv! There's a difference! Get your mind outta the gutter!" Anyways the idiot got what he deserved, and we are fine." says Ichigo

"You should of explained better." says Keigo

"Any more questions?" asks Ichigo, getting annoyed

"No" says Keigo

"Alright, then, says Ichigo, feeling someone hugging her chest. "Ahh! Get off!"

She hits the person on the head, and kicks her on the side.

"Oh, so delicate, very delicate." says Chizuru (a friend of Orihime, and Tatsuki, and Ichigo)

"Huh? Oh hey Chizuru." says Ichigo, after finally getting out of her grip.

"You know her? She tried the same thing to me three times, and I got tired of her games, so I went to the girls locker room to hide." says Rangiku

"So that's where you hid from me, well now to find out I have three cute girls in my grasp. I love playing games., " says Chizuru, she runs to Orihime, and grasps her hands "I also have one that is a delicate flower"

She goes, back to Rangiku, and Ichigo.

"We're not playing games!" says Rangiku, and Ichigo in unison

The bell rings, and everyone goes to their seats. A bit later, Ichigo is back in her school uniform, and is arguing with Renji. The teacher hears their arguing and hits both of them with a piece of chalk.

"Kurosaki siblings! Stand in the hall." orders Teacher (sorry can't remember name.)

Later at lunch, Rangiku, and Ichigo are running from Chizuru. They stop, for a minute, catching their breath.

"Why is that girl going after us?" asks Rangiku

"I don't know, she usually goes for someone who has huge chest and won't fight back. My chest isn't that big (compared to Orihime and Rangiku). Also you do fight back, actually we both do." says Ichigo

"Yeah, that's true, what do we do with this girl?" asks Rangiku

A hollow hollars, and their off, in the meantime in the gym with Toshiro, Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku. Renji is fighting, and everyone hears the hollow screech.

"Another Hollow (hollows are bad souls that don't make it to the soul society because they still have regrets, so they turn into horrible monsters, and eat human souls, usually humans with high spiritual content, translation if they can see ghost i.e. Ichigo and Karin, thats who they go after, soul reapers cleanses a hollow, along with other duties they do, and sends them to the soul society, unless they killed people when they were alive) ?" says Renji, he strikes his opponent.

"Point!" yells the gym teacher

They leave, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, catch up, and everyone fights the hollow. Then return for last period. After school it's just Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. They walk the same path Ichigo took this morning. Renji sees the vase, he points at the vase.

"What's that doing there?" he asks

"Hmm?...Oh it's an offering for a little girl who was killed their, loved ones usually put flowers where a person has been killed, it's for the person who died, in remembrance of 's a memorial." says Ichigo

"How do you know a little girl died here?" asks Renji, out of curiosity

"Her ghost was there when some skaters knocked it over, crying. She told me her story, and why she was crying. I helped her out, and she left" explains Ichigo

They continue their walk to Ichigo's house.

"Ichigo? I got to ask you. Didn't everyone in your class, go to the same elementary, and middle school? " asks Rukia

"No, well Tatsuki, went to the same elementary, but she went to a different middle school. (I'm assuming, since Ichigo didn't meet Orihime until high school, as I know of.) Besides that, no. Come on lets go home." says Ichigo

They all head to Ichigo's house. A few days later, Orihime, goes to Hueco Mundo, (where arrancars live) and stays in Aizen's house. Orihime is now safe, with Ichigo and Nel (Neliel Tu Oderschvank, she's arrancar, and a friend of Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Renji, and the rest of the game, she has been helping the gang get Orihime back home). Ichigo has Orihime over one shoulder, and Nel under another arm. Orihime protests that she's too heavy (not really, but she's not heavy, given that she's skinny thing, anyways back to the story.).

"No, your not heavy." says Ichigo

Saying this earns her a punch on the thigh(i know the actual Ichigo got hit a little bit over) extremely hard, by Nel.

"Ahh!, What was that for?" she asks, looking down at Nel.

"That's no way to talk to a lady. There are rules you have to stick to, when talking about certain topics. No matter what she weighs, you always tell her shes light as air, even if shes a hippo!" exclaims Nel (I got this off of a youtube video, by typing in "Nel punches Ichigo" it also happens in episode 228)

"I know.I'm a girl too." says Ichigo

"Huh?" asks Nel, confused

"I put my hair like this, because it keeps my hair out of my eyes, my rubber band broke, so I used bobby pins, for my hair, in this fashion." explains Ichigo

"Oh… I found it weird, that you sounded like a girl, but now I know why, you're petty (She's three at this point)" says Nel, smiling at Ichigo

"Thanks." says Ichigo

"But Orihime's prettier, especially since you're hair looks like a guys." notes Nel

"I'll let that go." says a now depressed Ichigo. (she's fine, she just wasn't ready for that comment)

The End. 


End file.
